


Manipulating Monsters

by Microdigitalwaker



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: Seth convinces Doug to run away with him.





	Manipulating Monsters

They make one detour on their ride to the airport, stopping at City Hall.  Seth has all the paperwork needed and within half an hour they are married.  He privately wonders if anyone noticed that at the conclusion of the ceremony, he and Doug don't kiss.

*

"Why?"

Seth frowns, shifting in his first class seat, his suddenly clammy hands rubbing against the fine gabardine of his trousers. he knows he's only just managed to spirit Doug away because the man's in shock but it's troubling that Doug doesn't get the motivation behind their impromptu wedding.  He pushes up the arm rest that separates their seats and immediately Doug melts against him.

Seth dares to kiss a forehead scar that winds behind Doug's ear before explaining for the third time that it means, worst case scenario, that now they can't be forced to testify against each other.  Seth doesn't state the obvious, that there are scenarios that end with both of them dead.  Nor does he mention another motivation for their marriage, one that has nothing to do with practicalities and everything to do with emotion.

Doug stares at their matching gold bands, turning Seth's hand so that the gold glints in the light of overhead compartment.

"Good," he states hoarsely, gripping Seth's hand until it is loosened by sleep.

*

Doug brightens considerably after they land, looking less and less like a Madame Toussaud wax figure by the time they check into a Bermuda beachside hotel, an elegant Victorian heap that's seen better days but, like a money-poor dowager, manages with a wistful sort of dignity.

Seth shuffles through his wallet, dealing a featureless credit card there color of ichor, securing their room.

"I almost used the name 'Ray Harryhausen' as an alias when I booked our room," he confides as they board the ricketiest elevator short of the Overlook Hotel. 

"Oh?"

Seth laughs.  "I just figured, uh, we're both really great at manipulating monsters."

Doug groans, punching Seth's bicep, hard, and by the time they've closed the door they are kissing.

In a few more heartbeats their clothes are on the floor and Seth finds he can forgive himself for using a desperate, Hail Mary pass of a declaration, the one last chance to convince Doug to drop his terrible, terrifying plan for something that already seems perfect and inevitable.  So he says it again, whispering against Doug's throat as he takes him in hand.  "I can't live in a world without you."


End file.
